


睡不着写的一点

by howtocutateddybear



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtocutateddybear/pseuds/howtocutateddybear
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 5





	睡不着写的一点

哥走到我面前，妆还没卸，枯硬的发胶把半边刘海支起滑稽的形状，他今天眼线粗黑上挑，低头看我时仿佛怒意炽盛，又有一种晦暗的讥讽，我小心翼翼，拿两根指头捏他的裤子，他把手掌贴上我的发顶，我隔着皮肉感受到他在细微地颤抖，他说，“走吧，”他牵着我的手，另一只手拎着我的双肩包，我后他半个身位，悄悄打量他绷紧的侧脸，他的咬肌肌理上下翻滚，犹如皮下植入一只爬虫，我又不合时宜地想笑，但小腹坠胀，同时畏惧着生气的哥，只能迈开双腿跟上他的步伐。

一个小时之前我张开这双腿躺在手术台上，我特意挑了哥有工作的日期，拟好一套说辞搪塞他的诘问，怕他伤心，影响营业的情绪，但我心底其实怕他不伤心，却碍于人伦强作恸楚，在我面前扮演痛失第一个孩子的年幼的慈父，彼时我将无地自容，前一天晚上我睡眠极佳，仿佛只是去医院割掉一块无足轻重的息肉， 我自己也赧然，真是丧尽天良无耻之尤，哥牵我上车，经纪人哥在驾驶座，戴眼镜口罩，我猫着腰窜进去，不敢探究他的表情，推着哥坐到后排，流产手术的后遗症这时才显现，我躺在哥的肩头，车载香薰刺得我眼鼻发酸，哥问我，孩子呢？我说没见到，麻醉醒来我都不在里面了，哥说哦，我以为像拔智齿一样，会把取下来的东西原样还给你，经纪人哥在前面闷闷地开口，好像是直接吸出来的，已经变成碎肉了吧，哥的身体猛烈地抽搐，像打了一个冷战。我不敢抬头看他。

我在车上迷迷糊糊睡着，梦到哥怀抱一具婴尸，并非爱怜的姿势，他手放得低，将那团肉块夹在小臂与左肋间，我们的孩子胭红无毛，头颅靠在哥的心脏边，浮肿的眼皮紧闭，哥偏过头，他刘海密而长，和低垂的睫毛交织在一起，我看不清他的表情。

去年夏天我们在共同的房间偷养一条小蛇，纯白色，彼时哥染白色头发，我因此叫它“渽民”，我们网购整笼的乳鼠，半夜头抵着头趴在地上，用镊子夹起一只胭红无毛的小鼠，观察渽民下颌脱卸般大张血口，叼住乳鼠的腹侧，猎物四条短肢扑楞，内脏被挤压到肛门微微外翻，我支起下巴看着进食的小蛇，哥偏过头看着我，我们四个之间有如一条结构完整的食物链。

车停在商场地下，经纪人哥菩萨心肠，主动给我去买卫生巾和营养品，留下我们两个并肩枯坐，我今天难得早起，现在已经困得心神涣散，数着格子外套上的横竖线，我打定主意，要做小伏低到底，然而身边连呼吸声也没有，我只好转着眼珠去瞥，哥依旧是我梦里的表情，我忍不住去戳他的腰，哥一动不动，如同老僧入定，我咬着嘴皮微不可闻地啧了一声。

经纪人哥回来，从塑料袋里先拿吃的给哥，哥手抖得厉害，还没递到我嘴边，一整条红参果冻从撕开的包装里滑落到地上，他弯腰去捡，我看到灰色的地毯上洇出圆形的水渍。


End file.
